


Our Little Secrets

by Miwoworing



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Minor Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Minor Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Minor Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minor Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miwoworing/pseuds/Miwoworing
Summary: " I've got you our best student in this school to help you with your study. You'll be meeting Myoui Mina after the school session end today. "" Myoui Mina? Fuck. "
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic and it is a MiMo one ~^^

It was just another morning for Momo. She had lost counting about how many alarms that she snoozes. 

6:30 am.

Groaning, she wakes up and sits on her bed. Same shits, different day, she thought. There's nothing amusing or exciting to be the reason why her wake up everyday. She then went to the toilet and prepared herself to school. 

She puts her school uniform ; a white buttoned shirt and a checkered skirt and lastly, tying her red tie loosely and wears her dark blue blazer. She checked herself in the huge mirror in her room, her face, her jet black long hair, her outfit, perfect. Must keep up a good image, huh? A good image to keep being a playgirl and stealing everyone's girl at the school. Well, atleast a hot and rich playgirl. She chuckles and exited her room going downstairs. 

" Oh Miss Momo, good morning. I have prepared your breakfast, however Mrs Hirai has left early for the meeting and she said that she will be back home late at night so you don't have to wait for her. " Said Mrs Lee, her family's maid. 

Momo just hummed, her mood is ruined already. She took a seat to eat, she's used to be alone anyway. Her mother always busy running her company shits but still showing cares towards her. As her father, Momo just doesn't care anymore.

Her father is a rich successful CEO, enough to build a mansion like house and own fancy cars in the garage but it doesn't feels at home at all for Momo. Her father always randomly comes back home when he wanted and acting aggressive and abusively if things aren't as he wished, he expects Momo to be perfect, but he never showed his love towards Momo and her mother. 

________

Momo walked into her class with a straight face and Jeongyeon shouted from her seat, " Yooooo Hirai, what's with that face, are you being dumped last night? " Tzuyu just laughed besides her. " Shut the fuck up ostrich, im not in a mood its still morning for fucks sake! " Momo yells as she goes straight to her table near Jeongyeon and Tzuyu. 

The whole class just minding their own business, they're used to this trio ; Hirai Momo, Yoo Jeongyeon and Chou Tzuyu making noises and causing troubles.

" Hey, did you know that today the results for our monthly test will be released ?" Tzuyu said. " Fuck it, I don't care." Momo mumbles while leaning her head on her table, ready to sleep. Among the three, Tzuyu is a bit serious, smart and care about the results than Momo and Jeongyeon.

During their break, the results came out, they walked to the board to see their ranking of results. " Holy shit thank god I didn't failed any subject, " Jeongyeon said dramatically while putting her hands on her chest. " Jeong, don't do that you look ugly and anyway i made it to top 10, you gays better celebrate it! " Tzuyu said. Momo searched for her name while saying " Of course Tzu, as expected, we're going to celebrate at the club...." Momo's words stopped for a while before continuing " The fuck, i failed Chemistry and English??? Look i know im dumb but this can't be real, i never failed any subject, my father will kill me! " Jeongyeon and Tzuyu shiver at Momo's words because they knew about how Momo's father is. " It's okay Momo, let's go smoking at the usual place to relax a bit? " Jeongyeon suggested, Momo and Tzuyu just following from behind. 

_________

Momo came back home and surprisingly, her dad is home today. Momo shrugs and went to her room quickly. Her head was messy thinking about her results. But to be honest, she kinda lose track and partying a lot. During dinner, where they're eating in silence, her father suddenly said " Momo, i know your results came out today, i know everything because your homeroom teacher sent me your results earlier. " Momo choked on her food and whispered " Fuck that was unexpected ". " What did you said ?" Her father asked. " Nothing papa " " I knew you failed English and Chemistry, how did this happened, i thought i already sent you to a prestigious school?! For the love of god, please take care of your study, i can't let a dumb kid managing my company in the future! " Momo just stayed silent till her father said " Look Momo, ill give you one more chance to make it up and repair your result, or i will freeze your monthly allowance, your car and even make you home schooling here! No more going out! " 

That made Momo shocked, that's too much, she tought, eventhough her father didn't lay a hand on her. " No, papa please don't do that. I will study harder i promise " Momo said in a hint of annoying tone. " You better be. "

Momo sighs while laying in her bed while thinking, " What should i do? How? " No way she would let her father do those to her. Momo took out her phone and text to her group chat ; 

MomoBanger 💣 : I got scolded, that old man threatened to freeze my allowance, car, my freedom and even would homeschool me if I didn't improve.

DaddyJeong 💦 : Fuck, that's scary! 

TzuYuh 🤠 : Damn that old man

MomoBanger 💣 : Right? I must do something.

TzuYuh 🤠 : I think you should try consult our teacher tomorrow and try seek for her advice

MomoBanger 💣: You sound like a grandma but thanks i guess

DaddyJeong 💦 : Hey duDeeess are you guys free? Let's hang out in the usual club, let's sightseeing beautiful girls. I heard Yves and Jinsoul from our school often go there too, well to sightseeing

MomoBanger 💣: You horny fucker, im in 

TzuYuh 🤠 : Fine let's go

Momo quickly get dressed in her black t-shirt and leather jacket and jeans and drove to the club, hoping to forget while getting drunk.

_________

Momo wakes up a bit late the next morning, with a bit headache because of the alcohol from last night. She put on her school uniform after showering and drove to school.  
During their break, Momo went to her teacher's room and knocked. 

" Oh, Hirai Momo, come in. " Said Mrs Haseul.

Momo hesitates " Songsaeng-nim, actually i came here to ask for help. " " What is it, Momo? " Mrs Haseul asked. " Well yeah, you know, about my results..... " Momo said. Mrs Haseul smiled and said " Oh, actually you don't have to worry about that. I've talked to your father and he agreed about getting you a mentor. " "W-what mentor?" Momo asked. " For helping you studying, to improve your results Momo. And yes, I've got you our best student in this school to help you with your study. You'll be meeting Myoui Mina after the school session end today. Goodluck Momo." Mrs Haseul said.

" Myoui Mina? Fuck. " Momo muttered under her breath.

That President of Student Council Myoui Mina? That top student one? That cold arrogant ass? She's the last person Momo wants to ask help for. They always fight over things with each other and Momo doubt that Myoui girl would help her with ease.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the Student Council Office.... 

" Mitang and Nayeonnie, are you guys free after school today? Let's go hang out to the mall for a while im sooo bored with these paperworks. " Minatozaki Sana, the secretary (sexytary) of their board of members said with a pout and a cute voice.

" I can't, you guys go ahead. " Mina said, her eyes and hand are still glued on the paperworks. "

Aww come on Mina, you are so boring. We're still young and you already act like a married woman. " Nayeon said while leaning back to her chair. 

Mina sighs, " I can't, I've agreed to Mrs Haseul that i will be mentoring Momo with her studies after school today. "

" M-MWO? THAT HIRAI MOMO? CHOU TZUYU'S FRIEND FROM JAPAN? Mina-chan you had one job from me~ " Sana said with a flirty tone. " 

"Satang if you really like that Chou Tzuyu kid why don't you just say it to her directly " Mina said while rolling her eyes. " I can't, i don't even know if she likes me back. " Sana said.

" Sana stop it with your gay shits , but Mina, why though? All of sudden? I thought you and that Hirai kid always fighting like a married couple? " Nayeon said with a smirk.

" Married couple my ass. For the love of god, Im Nayeon, I already have a girlfriend. I don't know, im just doing it because our teacher Mrs Haseul literally begging me to help this kid with her academic results, she just wouldn't leave me until i said yes! God why am i being dragged into her problem " Mina said while massaging her temple. 

" Hey relax Mina, atleast Hirai Momo is damn hot okay! Oh to be stucked with the Hirai Momo a whole evening, such a dream " Nayeon said dramatically. " Don't tell me you like her now?" Mina asked. " No, im just kidding jeez. But seriously though, i kinda like that Hirai for you. " Nayeon said while laughing. " Don't be mad Mina-chan," Sana said with giggles. " I would never leave Chaeyoung for that asshole " Mina replies with a frown. " Okay, okay... Jeez " Nayeon said. 

_________

Soon after school ended, Momo walked lazily towards the garden that she was told to meet Mina about. In each steps closer, she could see, there she is, the beautiful goddes, with her long black wavy hair, with her beautiful moles forming constellations on her face... " What the hell am i thinking? " Momo shook her head like an idiot. She continues to walk to Mina which is reading a book. Before she could talk to Mina, someone's already jumping in front of her.

" Momo! I've been searching for you everywhere. Why you didn't reply to my message last night? " this pale girl with blonde hair scared the shit out Momo. 

"Huh? What, Dahyun? Which message? When? Where?" Momo asked.

" How come you didn't know that! " Dahyun said while sulking.

" Look i don't know, okay! I've shit tons of messages from lots of girls, it's not that you're my girlfriend anyway! I don't fucking care! You're just the same as the other girls that im just playing with " Momo said angrily. 

Dahyun's eyes already watering " I don't believe it Momo, ill make you love me someday! " she said while running away. Momo just rolled her eyes, so dramatic, she thoughts.

" Are you done with your drama, Hirai? " Mina said while crossing her arms. She's been listening to Momo and Dahyun from the start.

" Wow there, you sound like a protective girlfriend right now " Momo said while smirking. 

" I don't even like you and i have a girlfriend, dumbass. Don't think that im too easy and don't even try to flirt like you always did to the girls in this school, it won't work. Im here because apparently your stupid ass who failed the English and Chemistry test begging me to save your ass, i wonder why you're so desperate, it's not that your parents would beat your ass if you didn't have a great performance. You're rich, and money can buy anything, right Hirai?" Mina started.

" Firstly can your drop the honorifics? So annoying. Don't bring family matters here. You want to help me or not? " Momo would never tell her the reasons why but Mina was wrong, she's afraid that her father would beat her up for real, for not keeping up the good prestation of the great Hirai family. It would be such a shame. 

" I don't know, you see, im busy right now. " Mina stated while continues reading her book on the bench. 

Momo rolled her eyes. " Well, what do you want me to do? Beg for you? " 

" That would be nice but im in a good mood today so save that for the later. Im just joking, you look like a pig when you're mad. " Mina said.

" What? And you look like an angry penguin everyday, you fought with your girlfriend everyday or what? " Momo said. 

" Angry p-penguin? Yaa!! " Mina said while smacking Momo with her book many times.  
" Stop it or I'll rip your mouth, so noisy. Let's go to my place. " Momo said. 

Momo walked to her rose gold Buggati Chiron with Mina tailing behind. " Wow, is this your car? " Mina asked. Momo looks around her repeatedly " Does this looks like its someone else's? " 

" Whatever. " 

_________

The ride to Momo's house was just silent with just Momo humming some musics from the radio. Mina fishes her phone out from her blazer and decided to text Chaeyoung. 

Minari💚 : Chaengie, what are you doing?  
Chaeyoungie💜 : Im still at school babe, got some art club activities :)  
Minari💚 : Oh okay, im on my way to Momo's house, got to tutor her today   
Chaeyoungie 💜: Okay take care, love you babe <3  
Minari 💚 : Love you too 💞

Momo watches over Mina who's smiling reading her text. " Texting your girlfriend? "  
" Mind your own business " Mina said. Momo just shook her head.

They arrived at Momo's house after about 20 minutes. Mina couldn't help but staring with amusement at her mansion. This family is no jokes, she thought. As soon as they walked inside, Momo's maid greeted them " Hello, Miss Momo and....? " " Mina, she's my friend we'll be studying together today " Momo answered. " Oh great, it's rare to see people other than Jeongyeon and Tzuyu coming here. And Momo, your parents informed that they will not coming back home tonight. " Her maid said.

" It's okay, mom texted me about it already. Im already used to it. " Momo fakes a laugh.

Already used to it? To what? Mina thoughts.  
" Mina? Let's go upstairs? " Momo called her. " Huh? Yeah, okay. "

They entered Momo's room as Mina scanned the whole room is in pastel pink and white, with plushies on her king bed. Mina didn't know this soft side of Momo exists because the latter always looks like an emo kid. And oh,

" You play games? " Mina asked while pointing at the PlayStation and cool gaming setup build in the corner. " Yeah, sometimes. " Momo said. " Cool, i like to play too! " Mina said excitedly. " Oh yeah? Playing with what? " Momo smirked. " Games, god your mind is so dirty!" Mina said while sitting on Momo's bed. Momo just laughed " I never said anything dirty. "

Momo went to her wardrobe and shamelessly began to strip her blazer, tie, unbuttoning and taking off her shirt. "Yaa!! What are you doing??" Mina shouted while throwing pillows at Momo. " What??Im changing. This is my room." Momo said. " I know, but have some shame please, there's a guest here! " Mina said. Momo keep ignoring her while stripping her skirt. Mina couldn't take this anymore, she can't keep on looking at Momo's hot body, her arms, her abs without feeling anything. She quickly playing with her phone, diverting gaze. She send a chat to her group.

Mitang🐧 : God this dumbass has the audacity to strip her clothes right in front of me now  
Sanaconda 🐕 : Omo!! Really??  
BunnyYeon 🐇 : Take a video for me or it didn't happen  
Mitang 🐧 : Are you crazy?? No I don't want to  
Sanaconda 🐕 : Enjoy your time Mitang ;)

Mina closed her phone and Momo's already done changing. She wears a pair of white hoodie and a white sweatpants. " So, what are we going to learn today?" Momo asked while sitting at her study table next to her bed. 

" Oh, since this is the first day lets do the more simple one, English. " Mina said while taking her textbook from her bag. " How are you so excellent in English?" Momo asked. " Oh, i was born in Texas and I lived there for a quiet time before coming back to Japan. Eventhough we were in Japan my parents still wanted me to master the language. And now that we live in Korea i need to learn Korean too. " Mina said while smiling a little bit and Momo swear that looks so beautiful on her. 

" I see, that's why you are pretty. " Momo mumbles. " Excuse me, I what? " Mina asked because she heard it clearly, she just wants confirmation. " I said, i see, that's why you are pretty good in English subject. " Momo said, trying not to sound weird and Mina just nodded. 

They began their study and after Mina teaching for about 30 minutes she told Momo to do some exercises in the book. " Do you have some water here? Im thirsty. " Mina said. " Oh sure, its in the minibar refrigerator next to the sofa. I want one too." Momo said without looking at Mina. Mina walked to the mini fridge and opened it. Coke, sprite, soju, coke, coke, and only a bottle of mineral water. Mina debates in her head what should she takes for Momo. Hmmm maybe Coke... She took a can of Coke for Momo and mineral water for herself and walked to Momo silently. 

" Mina what takes you too long? Did you found it?" Momo said while getting up from her seat, bumping with Mina behind her, both losing balance, and Mina successfully landing her back on Momo's bed with Momo on top of her. Their faces are so closed to each other. They looked into each other's eyes and Momo swore that she loses herself in Mina's eyes. Mina stares back in Momo's eyes and she feels her heart beat faster. Momo leaning down towards Mina's lips, wondering how it will taste. Momo kissed Mina's lips softly for some time and surprisingly Mina kissed her back, pulling her nape to deepening the kiss. Their lips are moving in sync, until Momo bit Mina's lower lips, asking for entrance. Mina lets Momo tounge exploring her mouth as their kisses turning into a make out session. Momo's hands roam over Mina's body and sneaked one of her hands in Mina's skirt, rubbing her thighs. Mina lets out a moan, driving Momo crazy. Momo's kisses trailed her jawline, to her neck, peppering kisses. Mina suddenly thought about Chaeyoung. " M-momo, please stop... I can't. " 

" Did i make you feel good? " Momo asked in a hoarse voice. Hearing no answer from Mina, she stares at Mina's red face and came back to her sense. " R-right, im sorry. Ill go back to work. " " Its okay.. " Mina replies in a whisper.

After few hours, it's time for Mina to go home. They went downstairs and her maid said " Already leaving? Have a dinner first, Mina. " Mina doesn't want to be seen as rude so she agrees eating with Momo. " It's been so long since someone ever eat with me here. Thankyou for accompanying me. " Momo said with a sincere smile. Mina couldn't help but smile back at Momo, " You're welcome, Momo. "

Momo sends Mina back to her home after that. " Thanks for the ride, Momo. " Mina said. " Anytime. Goodnight Mina. " Momo replies and drive back to her house. On her way back home, she can't stop thinking about earlier. 'What's wrong with myself...' Momo thoughts.

Mina entered her room and laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. 'What was that? Pabo!! Why did i let her kiss me? And why did i k-kissed her back? I must be crazy' Mina feels guilty towards Chaeyoung now.


	3. Chapter 3

Mina wakes up earlier today, she feels like making a bento for her and Chaeyoung, well that's what a good girlfriend would do right? She went to the bathroom to wash herself and getting ready in her school uniform. Then she went downstairs planning to go to the kitchen to prepare the ingredients. 

" Good morning darling, breakfast is ready and your dad is waiting at the table, let's eat. " Her mom's voice greeted her with a motherly smile. Mina's eyes roam on the table, there are pancakes, butter and honey. And some bacons and eggs. Mmm looks delicious.

" Good morning, mom and dad can eat first, I want to make some bento to school, for me and Chaeyoung hehehe. " Mina said while walking towards the kitchen and start to make the bentos.

" Oh? That's new. Our daughter never cook for her girlfriend, is it a special day? " Her father teases. 

" Dad, I'm not that bad! I can cook, its just today i just feel like making one for her. " Mina said while decorating some lovely stuffs on her girlfriend's bento.

After some time, the bentos are done and Mina sits to eat her breakfast gracefully.   
" Mina, your girlfriend has arrived! " Her mom shouts from outside the house. 

" Already? Yeah, okay wait a minute! " Mina shouts back while eating her last pieces of pancakes and putting her bag on her shoulders. She went out, carrying the bentos, and yeah, there she is, her one and only girlfriend Son Chaeyoung is already waiting for her while leaning to the car while smiling. 

" Hey, baby. " Chaeyoung greets her.  
" Hi, morning let's go. " Mina said and kisses her cheek.

It became a routine that her girlfriend would come pick her up to go to school together every morning. Mina loves Chaeyoung so much, the shorter girl always being sweet to her and Mina couldn't be thankful enough for their times spent together. 

" Chaengie, i made you a bento today. " Mina said while showing the paperbag to Chaeyoung. 

" Oh really? That's so sweet of you. Thanks babe. " Chaeyoung said, kissing one of Mina's hands while driving. 

Arriving at the school, Chaeyoung parks her car besides Momo's car, well they arrived at the same time. ' Ah shit, here we go again' , Mina thoughts. Mina watches Momo exiting her car while doing the same with Chaeyoung. 

" Oh hey, Hirai. You're early today? " Chaeyoung greets Momo. " Am i always late? " Momo said, frowning.

" Well, according to the record, yes. It's always your name that breaking the rules. I'll not hesitate to tell our principal to do you some discipline if you won't change your behavior. " Mina suddenly said. 

Momo scoffs. " Well sorry about that, I don't have an annoying girlfriend to fetch in the morning so that's why i don't really care about coming late. Why is it a big deal? But you see, im early today, so Son Chaeyoung, can you please shut your miss president up for a while? She's fucking noisy. "

Chaeyoung suddenly feeling her blood boiling hearing that. She grabs Momo's collar " What did you said to my girlfriend?! Im gonna punch you "

" I said she's annoying and noisy angry bird. And please put your hands down, I don't like people touching me. Keep your punch, you're not my level. Im just afraid that you might go to the infirmary later." Momo said while looking down at Chaeyoung. 

For some reason she doesn't like to see Mina with Chaeyoung today, she feels annoyed that's why she's being a bitch right now. Mina on the other hand also feels weird with Momo, why yesterday Momo was being nice and all at her house and suddenly being cold right now? Does she has some anger management issues or what? 

" Hey, Chaeyoungie, just stop it, okay? It's not worth it and im okay. I don't want you to get into trouble" Mina said while pulling Chaeyoung's arm. 

" Okay, but let show something that this Hirai lonely asshole told me to shut your mouth, babe." Chaeyoung said while pulling Mina into a deep kiss. Mina feels awkward in front of Momo's bulging eyes so she didn't kiss back. 

" You're so childish, Chaeyoung. What a matching couple, " Momo chuckles then walked away, to her class.

________

" Momo!!! Let's go to the canteen. Hello??? 911?? " Jeongyeon shakes Momo's arm, waking her up from her deep sleep. 

" Its already break time? " Momo said sleepily. " Yeah, and you've been sleeping since the first hour and Jeongyeon's been bothering me every second. " Tzuyu said with a straight face. Momo gets up and tidying herself a little bit. " Let's go im hungry. " 

They're currently in the canteen, sitting in their usual place with their food. They begin to enjoy their meals when suddenly Jeongyeon ask " Hey Mo, so how was your tutor yesterday? "

Momo immediately choked on her beloved jokbal. "W-what?" " I asked you about your tutor with that hottie Myoui Mina, how was it? " Jeongyeon said wiggling her eyebrows. 

" Oh.. it was okay. I took her to my house "  
" House? Did you guys fuck? " Jeongyeon asked.  
" Oh god, no! We were just studying in my room, okay?! And i sent her back home. Thats all. Calm your hormones. " Momo said. There's no way she would tell them about them kissing or making out. Well, she could just brag to them but not yet, not now. 

" If you say so.. Goodluck Momo, do your best in studying " Tzuyu said but her eyes wandering to one place. Momo follows the direction and she could see Mina, Chaeyoung, Sana and Nayeon are walking into their direction to search for seats. 

" Hey, Tzuyu right? " Sana suddenly stopped in front of their table. This time its Tzuyu's turn to choke on her food.

She looks at the smiling girl with long pink hair and said " Y-yeah and you're Minatozaki Sana. " She could feel her face blushing while saying that.

" I am! We're from the same batch, just separated in another class ". Sana said.

" Everyone knows you Sana. " Momo cuts.

" Really, Momo-chan? My fellow Japanese~ Actually can we sit here? You see, this place is full and we didn't have seats. " Sana said.

Momo scanned around the canteen, it's true there's no seats left except beside them. But then she also didn't want to see Mina and Chaeyoung being lovey dovey, her eyes would bleed, ugh. 

" Sure, Sana. You guys can sit here. There's a lot of spaces here. " Tzuyu said while smiling shyly and patting the seat. Momo frowns. What's with the whipped behavior? They settled in their place, Sana sits next to Tzuyu. 

Nayeon shoves Jeongyeon's shoulder " Hey, you're using to many spaces. I want to sit too. Move. " 

" No, i dont want to move, you sit on the floor! " Jeongyeon said. " No you sit your ugly ass on the floor, im too pretty to do that. " Nayeon replied. 

" Who said you're pretty?? Hahaha! You look like a grandma you know? Here, grandma, come and sit here " Jeongyeon moved her ass to give Nayeon some space. She then shamelessy takes some fries from Nayeon's plate to eat. 

" Yoo Jeongyeon!!! Who told you to eat my food?! " Nayeon asked angrily. 

" Oh, i thought it's ours. Don't be mad, you look like a grandma, but the most beautiful one." Jeongyeon winks on her weird attempt to flirt. Nayeon smacked her head " You're so lame. "

The others just watching them, shaking their heads and continue eating with Mina sitting in between Momo and Chaeyoung. Momo just eat her food silently, while Mina and Chaeyoung feeding each other with laughs. 

Mina turns her head towards Momo, " Hmm Momo, do you want to study today? "

" Im okay with that. " Momo replied shortly.

" No!! Babe you can't go with her!! She's a devil! I won't let you, she insulted you this morning!" Chaeyoung cuts. 

" No, its okay, Chaeyoung look its okay. I've promised that ill do this. " Mina said.

Chaeyoung then said " Hmm okay babe but if this asshole do something to you tell me okay. I can trust you but I don't trust her."

Momo feels like laughing hearing that.  
' If only she knows ' she thoughts. 

__________

" Yah, Tzuyu, what's up with your whipped behavior ealier? With that Minatozaki Sana?" Momo asked while leaning her back to her chair in the class. 

" Momo can't you see our little Tzuyu has fallen in love for a longggg time? " Jeongyeon said. " Really? I didn't know that! " Momo said.

" Since last year. During prom night i-i already like, no, love her since that night. " Tzuyu cuts. 

" WOAH. " Momo and Jeongyeon said together. " Woah Tzuyu, didn't know you're into Japanese girls. " Momo smirked. 

" She's like an anime character jumped straight outta the heaven okay! So beautiful. " Tzuyu replied. 

" Wow chill dude. But you hid it well though. " Jeongyeon said.

" Yeah of course, its because we never talked before. So when she talked to me ealier for the first time, i-i was shy. " Tzuyu said. 

" Woooooohoooooo Tzuyu! Dont worry, i think she likes you too. I can see that. " Momo suddenly gets excited playing cupid while she's single as hell herself. 

" I don't know about that.. " Tzuyu said. " Just flirt with her " Jeongyeon said. 

" I don't want her to see me as a playgirl." Tzuyu replied. 

" Are you mocking me, Tzuyu? " Momo asked. 

" No, nope at all, relax. " Tzuyu replied with a laugh. 

__________

The school has ended and Momo just remembered that Mina and herself still didn't have each other's phone number. Yesterday was fine because Mrs Haseul had set it all for them. After debating in her head she decided to just go to the Student Council Office, maybe she's there right now? As she arrive, she knocked the door and a bunny-like girl opened the door. 

" Oh hey cutie, what do you need? " Nayeon asked while playing with her own hair. 

" Seriously? Such a flirt. " Momo chuckles, " Uhm, Is Mina here? " 

" Yes, she's inside. MINAAA COME HERE. " Nayeon shouted calling Mina. 

" Oh, Momo, im sorry i got a little works to do. Can you wait for a while? " Mina said. 

" Sure, i guess. Ill wait outside. " Momo sits on the bench in the garden in front of the office, playing with her phone. It's been an hour and Mina still hasn't done. 

Suddenly she saw Chaeyoung came and went straight into the office. Few minutes later, she saw Mina coming out with Chaeyoung, laughing together. She gritted here teeth, feeling her blood boiling. She waited an hour long, and Chaeyoung came only for a minute could already gain Mina's attention. It's not that she wants for attention but well yeah, maybe? She sees Mina waving goodbye to Chaeyoung and walking to her. 

" Let's go? Sorry for being late. " Mina said.

Momo didn't say anything and she walks to her car in silence. She starts the engine and put on her black sunglasses that she took from the dashboard and began driving. Mina watched Momo from her side and she must admit that Momo looks very cool but something seems off. 

" Momo? Why you didn't say anything? Is there something wrong? "

" ". Silence. 

" You're weird, yesterday you were being nice to me at your house and today you're not in mood. Is it about Chaeyoung? Im sorry on her behalf about her behavior towards you. But she's just a little bit possessive, that's all. "

" I don't like her. " Momo said. Before Mina could say anything, Momo's phone ringing through her bluetooth connected to the car's speaker. She reads the name on the display screen. Yeji. Momo pressed the button on her steering to answer the call. 

" Hello, Momo~ Where are you right now? " Yeji's voice echoes in the car. 

" On my way home. Why? " 

" Oh i see, i was just thinking about going out with you after school today~ but its okay maybe next time, take care and bye bye Momo~ "

Mina cringed herself hearing that cute voice. She knows that Yeji is a junior at their school but she didn't know that she has a thing with Momo.

" Bye. " Momo said and turn off the call. 

" Did i disturb your plan to go out with her? " Mina asked. 

Momo took Mina's hand and holds it with her free hand, 

" No, i want to spend my time with you. "


	4. Chapter 4

Momo parked her car in the garage, next to the other fancy cars and signaling Mina to exit the car with her, walking into her house straight to her room. 

" Huwaa I'm so hungry. " Momo suddenly said with a cute voice upon closing her room door.

" Eh? Cute. " Mina mumbled behind Momo.

" What cute? " Momo tilted her head looking at Mina with confusion.

" Nothing, i said your room is cute. " Mina replied, hiding her embarrassment.

" I thought you already entered this room before? " Momo asked.

' Oh, she's back to herself. ' Mina cleared her throat. " I forgot how it looked like. " 

" Eh? Whatever. But can we eat first? Im hungry. " Momo said.

" Oh of course, let's go downstairs then. " Mina said. 

" No, I don't want that, i want to eat something else. " Momo said, stepping closer to Mina with her devilish smile. 

" E-eh? W-what are you saying? " Mina panicked and her back hits the door. Momo trapped Mina in her hands so that Mina can't move anywhere.

" Im saying that i want to eat pizza. Let's order it. God im bored eating the same thing that our maid cooked in this house. What are you thinking? " Momo said. 

" Oh... I see, o-okay. " Mina sighed in relief. But suddenly Momo's hands moves to untie Mina's necktie. 

" What are you doing now?? " Mina asked angrily. 

" What? Im just helping you to untie your necktie. I want to give you some clothes to change so that you feel more comfortable here. " Momo said innocently while taking off Mina's tie. Then her fingers started to unbutton the first button on Mina's shirt.

" I can do that myself! " Mina shouted and pushed Momo away, trying to hide her blush.

" Hahahaha relax Mina, can you stop being an angry bird with me just for a day? Im just kidding, okay? " Momo laughed loudly while walking to her wardrobe and choosing clothes for Mina. 

" Can you stop acting like a pervert? " Mina said.

Momo just laughed again. " Im sorry i only have lots of hoodies and tracksuit something like that in my wardrobe. But i do have short pants too. Here. " Momo hands Mina a turquoise Diesel hoodie with a black short pants. 

" You can use this room, im gonna change in the bathroom. " Momo said and went to the toilet.

' Ugh!! So annoying!! ' Mina said to herself while started to change her clothes. 

Momo came out from the bathroom because she already finished changing, her eyes almost popped out her socket seeing Mina only in her matching bra and panties right now. Mina looks at Momo while trying to cover her body in shock.

" HIRAI MOMO!!!!! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE !! " Mina shouted.

" SORRY! I DIDN'T MEANT TO! I THOUGHT YOU ARE ALREADY DONE! " Momo said while entering the bathroom back. Mina facepalmed herself in her head.

' Wow she's so hot, fuck. ' Momo said to herself while gay panicking in the bathroom.

After a while, Momo opened the door and sees Mina is already done, sitting on the sofa playing with her phone. Why does the shorts looks so sinful on her thighs? Ugh.

" Im going to order the pizzas. What topping do you want? " Momo asked as she sits beside Mina. 

" I don't mind. " Mina said. Momo just hummed and began to dial the franchise. After that, she turned on the tv while they wait for the pizza. 

" What are you doing? " Momo asked.

" Im playing games, im on my do not disturb mode right now. " Mina replied.

Momo chuckles. She made a mental note to to play games with Mina some day. Not so long after that the pizza has arrived at her door, because one of her maids brought them upstairs. Momo said a thankyou and closed the door. 

" Why is it too many? 4 large boxes? Are you kidding me? Are we having a party right now? " Mina asked in disbelief.

" You asked too many questions. Don't worry, i can eat them. " Momo said.

" Im surprised that you're still fit. You eat like a pig. " Mina said.

" Is that a compliment? " Momo asked. 

" Suit yourself. " Mina said. 

" Hey, don't frown like that. You're beautiful when you smile so i would like to see your smile often. Here, eat this. " Momo said while taking a slice of pizza and bringing it to Mina's mouth. 

' Did she just called me beautiful? And what's with this? Feeding me? ' Mina looks at Momo who's waiting for her to take a bite. Mina doesn't want to argue so she bit it.   
" Delicious. " 

" Right?? I love this topping the most! It's my favorite, im glad you like it too. I'll order it again next time. " Momo said excitedly. 

Mina couldn't help but laugh " You're cute. "

" Really?? Am i??? " Momo said in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Myoui Mina?? Just called her cute?? 

" Yeah. Sometimes. " Mina said while blushing. 

Momo clears her throat, smiling like an idiot hearing that while eating her pizza. 

After they finished eating, Momo goes to her study table. " Chemistry today, right? " 

" Yeah. " Mina said approaching Momo and sits on the bed. " Okay, let's start. Let me ask you. What are the 3 sub atomic particles? "

" Uhh Protons, neutrons and electrons ? " Momo answered.

" Correct. Now what are the charges of the sub atomic particles? " Mina asked.

" Protons are +1, Neutrons are neutral and Electrons are -1. " 

" Mhmm yes. Now what is isotopes? " 

" Isotopes are atoms of the same element with the same number of protons but different number of neurons, right? " Momo asked her back. 

" Very good. You remember the basics correctly. You're not that bad, Momo. Now I'll teach you a little bit further so that you can do some exercises next. " Mina said.

" Yes, miss best student. " Momo teases. 

Mina already teached Momo for an hour and half so she thought that she could give Momo a rest. 

" Do you want to rest for a while? " 

" Yeah, sure, my head feels like its going to burst, my brain isn't used to take this much informations at one time. " Momo laughed while excusing herself to the sofa. She opened her phone, there's a text from her mom. 

Mama💜 : Annyeong, Momo my baby, what are you doing? Have you eaten? Mama has just eaten right now kekeke. Momoring, Mama needs to go to Jeju for 3 days because of some works. Mama will go there straight from office later. Take care Momoring, see you soon. 

Momo stares at the text for a long time until Mina sits next to her and asked, " Momo, what is it? What's wrong? " Momo gives her phone to Mina and Mina reads the text. 

" Oh... Actually, I've been wanting to ask you about this since i came here if you didn't mind. I don't want to be a busybody, but if you want to story something, i can listen to it. "

Momo gives a sad smile. " Hey, its okay. My parents are always busy, i know they're workaholic but it's like they're abandoning their child! My mom is busy running her business, while my dad is running his company shits. They rarely comes at home and stay for a long time. But mom would still text me from time to time. My father, i hate him! He always expecting me to be perfect, but you know, as they said, strict parents raise the best rule breakers. I don't really mind about fulfilling his expectations, because you already know im a rebel. He wants me to inherit and manage his company in the future, but he never asked if i ever wanted to do that. And he actually warned me about my failed subjects. He threatened to take back my car, freeze my bank account, and will make me homeschooling. I don't want that, i like our school eventhough i know that i always cause troubles. And to be honest the most thing im scared about is if h-he beat me up. I still remember during junior high school he beat me up just because i didn't get a top 3 in class. That makes me feel rebel eversince then, i don't want to listen to that old man. But these past year he's been busy, he didn't beat me up anymore. But it can happens considering he suddenly threatening me like that. That's why im desperate or whatever you said, i need to improve. For him and for myself. " 

Mina listened to Momo with a very concerned face. " Oh my god Momo... I don't know what to say, im sorry that you have to go through all of this. "

" It's okay and by the way Chaeyoung was right that im such a lonely ass, I've no loving parents, no warm family like many of you. " Momo chuckles.

" Oh no, please don't say that. Momo, I'm sorry that i didn't know about this before. Im here if you need to share something, okay? Here, take my number. " Mina said while saving her own number in Momo's phone and calls her phone. Her phone rings, " There, i got yours too. " Mina smiled.

Momo laughed. " Didn't know that you could be this sweet. Thanks for listening anyway and I'm sorry too that in my point of view before, you are just a cold and arrogant girl. But now not anymore. " Mina just rolled her eyes.  
__________

" Are you sure that you want to go home? Just sleep here tonight. It's raining heavily outside. I couldn't drive well in rain. " Momo said, standing behind Mina who's watching the rain through Momo's huge bedroom window. 

Mina wanted to go home but at the same time she pity Momo's driving skill in the rain so she decided, " If you say so, okay then. Ill just text my parents, they would understand." 

After eating dinner and watching some tv shows, Momo went to the toilet to wash her face and doing some routine. Mina did the same after Momo. When she comes out the bathroom, she saw Momo's already yawning in her bed. 

She chukles and turned off the lights. Then she climbed the bed and landing on the other side. When she's trying to sleep, she feels Momo's hand suddenly hugging her waist from behind. 

" I'm cold, are you okay im hugging you? " Momo asked.

" Yeah, " Mina tilted her head and she could see that Momo is really close to her. She could feel Momo kissing her neck softly. That tickles but in a good way. " Hmm, Momo... " 

" Hmm? " Momo hummed while keep kissing her neck. Mina couldn't hold it anymore, she turned and pulled Momo into a kiss. Momo has been teasing her enough ever since they arrived. 

Momo couldn't hide her shocked reaction, but she kisses Mina back. She pulled Mina's waist closer and deepening the kiss. While they kiss each other passionately, Momo shoved her tounge into Mina's mouth. " Ahh.. Momo " Mina lets out a moan. Momo kisses her jawline to her neck. Her naughty hands keep roaming Mina's exposed thighs. 

Mina feels so turned on, she knows that she might regret this later, but right now she really needs Momo to continue what she started. She decided that she will let Momo do whatever she wanted tonight.

Momo removed Mina's hoodie and short pants. Right now Mina looks the same as she looked earlier when Momo accidentally saw here, but hotter with her lustful face. Momo kisses and left few marks around Mina's chest, then she unhook Mina's bra. Momo could see Mina's bare chest now. Her breasts are round, full and beautiful. Momo stares at Mina's pink hardened nipples and took one of her nipples in her mouth and sucked it. 

" Ahhh..hmmm.. Momo.. Suck harder. " Mina moaned, pulling Momo closer to her breast. Her other hand plays with her own   
left nipple. She's beyond aroused right now. Momo doesn't need to be told twice, so she sucked harder, bit and pulled Mina's nipple with her teeth. 

Momo then spread kisses on Mina's abdomen and lower. She kisses Mina's inner thighs and removes Mina's panties. " You're so beautiful. " Momo said. She paused and removes her own clothes, making both of them naked. Momo then goes down and licks Mina's sex. Mina moans uncontrollably when Momo sucks her clits and licking her juices. Momo teases Mina's clit and hole with her finger. " Momo, please... " Mina begs. 

Momo then put her finger in Mina's hole. " You're so tight, is this your first? " Mina nodded. 

" But didnt you and Chaeyoung...? "

" Chaeyoung and i never did this goddamn it Momo just do it! " Mina said in frustrations.

Momo adds one finger and started thrusting in and out while pinching Mina's clit. " Aahhhhh... Faster... Aaah.. " Mina moans loudly. Momo loves to hear her moans, its like a music to her ear. She keep thrusting deep while kissing Mina's lips. Mina couldn't take the pleasure so she accidentally bit Momo's lips roughly. " Ouch, Mina. " Momo winced in pain. She couldn't believe that right now she's fucking the great elegant Myoui Mina of her school.

" Ahh.. sorry Momo, i-im cumming.. ahh.. Momo!! " Mina cummed in Momo's hands. Momo licked Mina's cum around her hole. Sweet. Then she lays down beside Mina and kisses over her sweaty and exhausted face.

Momo pulled Mina closer, laying her head on Momo's chest. " Momo? " Mina calls her. Momo hummed while looking at her.  
" Can we keep this as a secret between us? " 

" Sure, I wouldn't judge, and I can keep a secret. " Momo said.

" Thank you. " Mina replied, hugging Momo and falls asleep. 

Momo knows she's playing a dangerous game right now. She already developed some feelings towards Mina but Mina is someone else's. But she feels like Mina is giving her some hopes too.


	5. Chapter 5

Momo couldn't sleep that night eventhough she's been shutting her eyes for so many times, but her mind just won't shut the fuck up from thinking about things. So she slowly lifts Mina from the top of her body, carefully placing her to a comfortable spot and tugging her with the thick comforter. Momo leaves the bed, putting on her black silk robe. She took her phone and a box of cigarettes and walked towards the balcony. She lights up a cigarette and inhales it while watching the night sky. The rain has stopped but its still cold. She put on her Apple Airpods and search for a song to listen to. 

Her thumb pressed a song cover by Hannah Trigwell - Stay With Me. 

Why am I so emotional?  
No, it's not a good look, gain some self control  
Deep down I know this never works  
But you could lay with me  
So it doesn't hurt

Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me

The lyrics hit her hard in her feelings. How could she fall so easily for Mina? 

But it is an undeniable fact that Myoui fucking Mina is every boys and girls' dream girlfriend. She's a beautiful goddess, a beauty with brain, elegant, classy, sweet and powerful. Powerful. Maybe the oh so great playgirl Hirai Momo is also under her power now. 

Son Chaeyoung is one lucky son of a bitch, Momo thoughts. 

But it wasn't her intention on the first place to steal somebody else's girlfriend. But right now she decided to just play along and enjoy while it lasted. 

Suddenly she felt someone's hugging her from her back. " Momo, what are you doing? " Mina asked with her sleepy voice.

Momo startled and put off her airpods. She turned to Mina and she could see Mina's sleepy face, wearing the hoodies from earlier. She looks so good even when she just woke up? Momo thoughts.

" Are you smoking? " Mina asked another question while looking in between Momo's fingers. 

" I couldn't sleep, so i thought that i could get some fresh air here while chilling a little bit. " Momo said while pulling Mina into a hug and kisses her forehead. " Hey, go back to sleep okay? There's still some time to sleep, i will wake you up later. " She continued. 

" Hmmm okay, but please don't smoke too much, it's bad for your health. And it smelled bad too. " Mina mumbled in the hug.

" Oh im sorry, i really forgot about it, sorry, next time I'll take a shower first after smoking. " Momo said seriously, breaking the hug.

" No need to be that serious, im just kidding and I don't mind, just reminding you to take care of your health. " Mina rolled her eyes.

" Yes and sorry that it already become a habit. Unless you wanted to help me breaking it. " Momo said.

" Sure, Momo. But right now im gonna get some sleep. See you. " Mina yawns and goes back to the bed. 

Momo chuckles. How could she be so adorable like that? 

______________

It's still early and Momo has showered so she feels like wanting to do something with her hair today, maybe a different hairstyle. So she swept off her bangs and waving her hair using hair styler. Now it looks good, a bangless Momo with a long black wavy hair. She hummed and went to the bed, waking Mina up.

" Hey, Mina, wake up it's already morning. " Momo said softly while patting Mina's shoulder. 

Mina opened her eyes slowly, adjusting herself from the sunrise that began to shine through Momo's glass balcony door. " Morning, Momo. Oh, your hair... It looks great. " Mina said while looking at Momo. She looks extra hot today, Mina said to herself.

Momo smiled, caressing Mina's hair. " Really? Thankyou. I'll go downstairs for a while, just use everything in this room. If you need anything in the bathroom just search from the cabinets, i store stocks there. See you. " Momo said, leaving Mina alone in the room.

Mina's heart warms. She likes it when Momo being soft with her, when Momo not being an asshole towards her. Thinking about last night, she didn't know what to say about it. She didn't regret what they had done, because Momo makes her feel good like nobody else could honestly. And Momo being nice and sweet to her is an extra point, but why though? Was she being like that too with the other girls that she slept with? From the deepest bottom of her heart, she felt a slight jealousy thinking about that. But she can't do that, Momo isn't hers and she is someone else's. She can't have feelings towards Momo. And she's sure that she still loves Chaeyoung the same. And yes, her heart only belongs to Son Chaeyoung, right?

Mina went to shower and uses the necesarry things from the cabinet that Momo mentioned. After that, she put on her school uniform and putting on light makeups from her backpack, luckily she brought them everywhere. Mina stands and checking herself on the huge mirror, suddenly feeling Momo's hands on her waist from behind.

" You're beautiful. " Momo said while looking at Mina in the mirror. 

" Am i? " Mina smiled and intertwined their fingers on her waist.

Momo placed a kiss on her cheek. " Yes, you're. Now shall we go downstairs? I made us breakfast. " Momo took Mina's hand and exited her room. 

" You made these? " Mina points at the plates of pancakes, honey, chocolate syrups, sunny side up eggs, sausages and bacon slices, and lastly baked beans.

Momo nodded. " I dont even know if you would like it or not, sorry i didn't know your preference. "

" Are you kidding me? I love this! " Mina beamed while taking a seat.

" Really? Im glad, now eat them all. " Momo said.

" No- uh, I'm not like you. " Mina said making Momo letting out a giggles.

__________

Momo enters her car to the school gates smoothly. Today is a good day, she said to herself. She parked her car next to some other cars that she sure is not Chaeyoung's, she doesn't want to get into trouble in this moment. 

When Mina's hand is about to open the car door, Momo pulled her other hand and locked the door. " Where are you going?" She asked.

" Uhh, to the class? " Mina replied. 

" Kiss me first. " Momo bites her own lips.

" Right now? " Mina asked while looking at students walking here and there outside Momo's car.

" Yes, don't worry my car is black tinted. Come on " Momo said. 

" Ugh you're so annoying. " Mina said but proceed to cup Momo's face and pulled her into a long sweet kiss. " There, are you satisfied? " 

" Mhmm yeah. Have a nice day. " Momo said while unlocking the door. She feels butterflies in her stomach, the effect when Mina kissed her. 

When they exited the car Mina could hear a very familiar voice walking at her direction.

" Mina! Where were you last night and this morning?! And why you didn't reply any of my messages?! I went to your house ealier and you wasn't there!! " Chaeyoung shouted at her face.

Momo answers, " Mina stayed at my ho- " 

BURGHH

Chaeyoung punched Momo's lips. Momo hissed in pain while its bleeding, damn. 

" You shut the fuck up bastard!! I didn't asked you! " Chaeyoung said with anger. 

Mina is still in shocked watching the scene in front of her eyes. " Chaeyoungie, im sorry baby, but i really needed to stay at Momo's house last night because it was raining heavily and its dangerous to go back home. Don't be mad. " 

" Did this bastard do anything bad on you??!! If yes im gonna beat her up right now. " Chaeyoung asked. 

Momo feels so annoyed, she tries her best not to jump at Chaeyoung right now.

" No Chaeyoung, i tutored her that's all, and im good, alright? " Mina tries to calm her down. 

" I don't care!! I hate her near you!!! Can't you study by yourself, Hirai Momo?? Or are you that dumb? Bet you're such a disappointment to your parents, huh? Your parents must be regret having you as their child. " Chaeyoung said. 

Mina could see that Momo is clenching her own fist hard right now while looking down. She looked in so much hurt by Chaeyoung's word, but she kept silent. The words that Chaeyoung utters stabs and brings so much pain to her heart. 

" I don't want to see you near my girlfriend anymore!! Fuck you Hirai! " Chaeyoung said while putting up her middle finger in front of Momo's face. 

Then she pulled Mina harshly and walked away, leaving Momo standing there alone in shattered feelings. Momo cried silently to her class.


End file.
